


Hurricane

by ivaldi



Series: Hurricaneverse [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Seisen no Keifu | Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, F/M, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Past Child Abuse, ships aren't the focus but they are there
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2018-11-08 16:12:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11085207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivaldi/pseuds/ivaldi
Summary: AU where Lewyn!Tinni inherits the Forseti instead of her brother. Follows the main plot starting from Ch. 7. Tinni-centric (of course).





	1. Chapter One

     Tinni has always felt a connection with the wind. She vaguely remembers stories her father would tell her of the wind crusader Forseti, and how they always left her in mystified wonder. She looks back fondly on her days in Silesse, where even the chilliest of gusts felt welcoming. Of course, that was then. She’s at Freege now, land of thunder, and thunder and wind do not mix. Not that Tinni has a problem with thunder magic - she loves it - but something is off. Something is missing. 

-

 Tinni stands on the battlefield just outside Alster, Elthunder in hand and a sinking feeling in her heart. How could the Liberation Army be evil? She’s heard nothing but good things about Lord Seliph and his men from the townspeople - though now she supposes they may not have been telling the truth. Shakily, she reflects on the day’s events thus far: Ishtore and Liza are dead, and it was the Liberation Army that killed them. She’s been assigned to bring them to justice, along with Vampra, Fetra and Eliu, the Mage Trio. She clutches Elthunder tighter. Her mother had always spoken fondly of Lord Sigurd...surely her faith wasn’t misplaced, was it? Her old friend the wind blusters stronger around her. Was _she_ the one putting her loyalties in the wrong place?

 Tinni shakes her head. No. Now is not the time to question her uncle’s integrity. She can ask those questions later. At this point all she knows is that Ishtore and Liza died at the hands of the Liberation Army. Regardless of King Blume’s intentions, this much is true, and she must avenge them. She owes her cousin that much.

 She offers up a plea to the Crusaders. _Please. Let this be the right decision. Please tell me I’m not making a big mistake_.The wind howls in her ears, and Tinni advances towards the Liberation Army.

 One of their mages is the first to reach her, and Tinni prepares her attack. “I’m sorry…” she begins, but the mage holds up his hand. “Please, let me speak first. If I’m wrong, we can absolutely fight. But I would never be able to forgive myself if I didn’t even try.”

 He takes a deep breath. “Are you...is your name Tinni?”

 She nods tentatively, and the mage’s eyes light up. “Then it’s really you! I’m Arthur - your brother. If you need proof, look at this - I’ve had this pendant my whole life. It was given to me by my - our - mother.”

 Tinni’s hand flies to her own pendant. It matches Arthur’s perfectly. She looks at him closely. The off-white lilac hair, the thunder tome he holds - he has to be a Freege, and because of the pendant, he has to be her brother. _But then...but then…_

 “I’m...sorry. I...I don’t remember you at all.” Truth be told, she doesn’t remember much at all from her time in Silesse, besides vague memories of spending time with her parents, but she’s certain she’d remember a brother.

“You and Mother were taken when we were both young children.” Arthur replies. The way he says it makes it clear this isn’t something he likes to talk about. “I don’t blame you for not remembering me. The last time we saw each other was so long ago...it’s not your fault. You _were_ captured, after all.”

Tinni looks at Alster Castle thoughtfully before turning back to Arthur. “And...you’re with the Liberation Army?” Arthur nods. Tinni takes a deep breath. “Then I’m joining you. Can you take me to Lord Seliph?”

Arthur smiles. “Of course, sister.”

Seliph and a few of his soldiers are polishing off the last members of Tinni’s former unit when her brother approaches him. He says something she doesn’t quite catch and gestures towards her before darting off. Seliph’s eyes follow, and he starts walking towards her, giving a quick wave as he does.

“So you’re Tinni, then?” he asks. “Good to have you with us.” He offers his hand, and Tinni shakes it lightly.

“Thank you. I’ve heard so many good things about you and the rest of the army from the townspeople of Alster. It...it really is an honour, Lord Seliph.”

Seliph frowns. “Speaking of Alster...You’re Tailtiu’s daughter, aren’t you? That makes you Blume’s niece, and he’s been your guardian for so long - are you sure you’re okay with opposing him like this? We may very well have to kill him, and I’d hate for you to be put through that if you’re uncomfortable with it.”

Tinni smiles. “I appreciate the concern, but I promise you that I bear no love for King Blume.” (It's not exactly true, but she hopes she can convince herself that it is.) Her expression turns grave. “My mother opposed my grandfather, Lord Reptor, because he was abusing the people...Blume is doing the same, and uncle or not, I refuse to let him continue.”

Seliph opens his mouth to speak, but just then, a girl with black hair and a sword strapped to her side approaches.

“Lord Seliph. We’ve finished off most of the army, although the three mages warped back to Alster upon defeat. We’d like permission to begin a siege on the castle.”

Seliph gives her a nod. “Permission granted, Larcei. Get healers on standby, and make sure Shanan and Ares are part of the main attacking force. Our informant says Blume’s packing Mjölnir, and those two have their own holy weapons...had we Forseti’s heir, I’d have recommended them for the job, but seeing as we don’t, Ares and Shanan are our best hope.”

“Done.” Larcei walks back to the main force, delegating Seliph’s orders, and he turns back to Tinni.

“Sorry about that. As I was about to say, I think it’s a mark of strength that you’re doing this. It can’t be easy for you…”

Tinni nods, but she’s not really paying attention to what Seliph is saying. Her eyes are completely focused on the battle unfolding at Alster, where Prince Shanan is exchanging blows with Blume. Though her uncle hits his mark every time, the Liberation Army’s healers work quickly, and Shanan continues to fight. Still, Tinni notices he’s getting tired, and before she even realizes what she’s doing, she’s walking towards Alster, Elthunder at the ready.

The wind is roaring louder than ever as Tinni approaches Blume. Heart pounding, she calls up to him. “Uncle...King Blume. Your abuse of the people of Northern Thracia...it’s gone on for too long. I’ve...I’ve joined the Liberation Army...I’m sorry.”

Her voice is shaking. The king turns, rage written all over his face. “Tinni...so you’ve betrayed me. Wretched girl! I provide for you all this time, even after your mother’s death, and this is how I’m repaid? Why, I -”

He’s caught mid-rant by a flash of light, the magical cage descending over him and then evaporating, taking his voice with it.

The girl who cast Silence lowers her staff.

“I’m sorry for interveni…” she trails off as a red light illuminates the sky. There’s an intense flash, and Blume is gone.

“What was that?” the girl asks, her voice quivering ever so slightly.

“I don’t know…” Tinni replies. “But it couldn’t have been anything good.”

-

The people of Alster greet the Liberation Army enthusiastically, particularly a young man with brown hair.

“That’s Prince Leif of Leonster,” Arthur whispers. “Everyone expects him to become king after the war.”

He points out other high profile members of the army when Tinni asks - the Jungbys; Lester, and, the heir to the Isaachian throne, Shanan, the prince of Nordion, Ares, the cousins they shared between them; Diarmuid, Larcei, Ulster and Nanna, and Fee of House Edda. 

“What about that girl? The one with silver hair?” Tinni’s intrigued by her, for both her capabilities with the staff and her strange hair colour.

“That would be Julia. She’s got a mysterious background - she doesn’t remember anything from her past. Lewyn - our tactician - was looking after her before she joined.”

“Julia…” Tinni murmurs. She’ll remember that. “Wait...did you say Lewyn?” The name seems familiar to her, though she can’t place from where.

Arthur nods. “I can take you to meet him if you want.”

He leads her up towards the front of the procession, weaving in between the horses until they reach the spot where Seliph walks, talking to a man with long green hair.

“Sorry to interrupt, Lord Seliph,” Arthur says. “But my sister expressed interest in meeting Lewyn, and I wasn’t expecting you to be discussing strategy.”

Seliph smiles. “It’s all right. I’d intended to introduce Tinni to everyone anyways, and we might as well start here.”

The green haired man turns around, and Tinni gasps as it hits her just why his name sounded so familiar.

“You...you’re...Father…!”


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cw - there's a scene in this chapter that involves child abuse. it's not graphic but if that's triggering to anyone you can shoot me an ask or a message on tumblr and i'll send u a link to an alternate version w/o that scene.

Tinni and Arthur sit next to each other in one of the rooms of Alster castle, waiting for Lewyn to come back with the Forseti tome. One of them can wield it, and when their father returns, they’re going to find out who.

“I wonder why I remembered Father, but not you, Arthur,” Tinni muses. “I mean...it was vague, but I still knew it was him when I saw him. I didn’t recognize you at all…”

Her brother shrugs. “I didn’t remember him, but I remembered you. We were so young when everything happened, Tinni. I don’t take it personally, if you’re worried about that.”

“Oh. That’s a relief, then. Thanks for being understanding.”

The air still feels uncomfortable, but there’s no hostility, so Tinni chalks it up to her nerves. She doesn’t know why she’s so rattled - Arthur will probably be the heir anyways, isn’t major holy blood usually passed from mother to daughter or father to son? After all, Ishtar was always considered special for -

Oh. That’s right. Ishtar. Tinni’s cousin (more like a sister, really), Freege’s own Goddess of Lightning...and someone the heir of Forseti will be tasked with defeating.

She doesn’t want to be the one who has to kill Ishtar.

It’s at that moment that Lewyn returns, the Forseti tucked under his arm.

“We’ve received eyewitness accounts that Prince Julius appeared and warped Blume to Connaught after he was hit with Silence, meaning the Mjölnir is still a threat we have to prepare for. Whoever wields Forseti will be vital in dealing with said threat, so try not to get yourself killed.”

He sets the tome down on the table. “You’ll both pick it up and try casting a spell. If you’ve got major blood, you’ll feel...well, you’ll know it when it comes. Arthur, you go first.”

Tinni holds her breath as her brother takes the tome and flips it open, murmuring the incantation. He passes his hand over the sigil and thrusts it forward to cast the spell.

Nothing.

A pit forms in her stomach as Arthur hands her the tome, worries flooding her mind. What if she can’t wield it and Forseti’s major bloodline ends? What if she can and gets killed in battle? What if she gets hit by a Berserk staff?

She’s pulled out of her inner panic by a warm feeling in her heart that’s quickly spreading through her veins, congregating between her shoulder blades in what feels like a ball of pure, searing power.

She moves to cast, but Arthur grabs her arm. “Woah. Tinni, we’re inside. I’m sure you’re able to wield it, so you don’t have to completely trash this room to prove it.”

Lewyn nods. “Arthur’s right. We can test your ability just outside the castle, though I too believe you’re the heir.”

Tinni has to admit, despite her fears surrounding the inheritance, she’s curious about what the tome can do, and by extension what she can do with it. She’s heard stories about how terrifying her father was when he was using it, and though she’s certainly got her reservations, a small part of her hopes she can be just as threatening (the fact that she’s basically a child notwithstanding).

She nods. “Let’s do it.”

Soon, she’s standing on Alster’s target range, Forseti in hand. Giving a quick glance to her brother and father, she gently waves her hand over the sigil printed on the page.

“Sancte nostre ventus de omnibus, da mihi potestatem mille aquantur excursusque…” Tinni brings her arm forward, directing all her power towards the target. “Forseti!”

A gale of green wind explodes out of her palm, blasting through the target at an incredible speed. Tinni lowers her arm slowly, her eyes completely trained on what’s left. Forseti is just as powerful as she’d expected, maybe even more so. She turns, looking to Lewyn for guidance.

He gives her a nod. “Congratulations. You’re the successor to the Forseti tome. However, this does mean you’ll be in a much more vital position, and you may have to confront very powerful opponents. Are you up to that task?”

For a moment, Tinni says nothing. She doesn’t know if she’s prepared to play a major role in this war, not when she knows it will pit her against the people she’s known all her life. But then she remembers all the pain the Empire has caused, that House Freege has actively supported - and that she made it her goal to help stop it when she joined the Liberation Army.

She looks her father in the eyes. “I am.”

Her grip on Forseti tightens, and she clutches the tome to her chest, instinctively reciting the mantra of Freege. “Thunder is in the blood of we, the descendants of Tordo. May our bolts strike true and we remain as bold as thunder ourselves.” It’s her go-to method of reassuring herself when her anxiety takes over, and in the moment Tinni forgets where she is - and who she is.

Lewyn gives her a look. “The motto of our enemies? That’s not a great start to your new career as a war hero, kid.” He pats her on the shoulder lightly. “The tome’s yours. Don’t wear her out too quickly. You’ll need the wind’s power for the fights that are to come.”

With that, he turns and vanishes, leaving his children alone. Tinni practically sinks to her knees, still holding the book of Forseti so tightly that her knuckles are white.

“Arthur, what am I going to do? I...I’m fully prepared to lay my life on the line and fight against those I’ve known for years. I know I’ll have to step up and duel some of them, and I’m prepared to do that...but it doesn’t make things any easier and I’m so conflicted.”

Arthur rests his hand on her shoulder. “I can’t pretend to understand what you’re going through - House Freege will never be my family - but I promise you, you can do this. There’s a reason you were blessed by the wind god, after all. I also promise you this - I’ll stand by you no matter what, as a brother should.”

Tinni smiles. “Thank you, Arthur.” Her hands are still shaking, though, and she feels as if the world could come crashing down any second. “I...I think I’m going to go read for a bit, though. It’s been a taxing day.”

Her brother nods sympathetically, and Tinni departs for her room, the feeling of dread sitting like a rock in the pit of her stomach.

* * *

 

With the wind gently ruffling through her hair and one of her favourite anthologies spread out on her lap as she sits under a tree, Tinni finally begins to calm down. The book of Forseti rests back in her chambers on her desk, out of her sight and out of her mind. She knows that eventually she’ll have to face the world and grow into her role as the wind god’s apostle, but right now she just wants to do some reading and forget about all that, even if just temporarily.

“Princess Tinni, may I ask what you’re reading?”

Tinni looks up to where Julia stands, surprised at the usage of the title. While it’s known amongst the Liberation Army that she’s Lewyn’s daughter and therefore the princess of Silesse, not many people refer to her using her royal status. Upon realizing the question, though, she can’t help but smile.

“This is a poetic interpretation of the First Holy War. It’s full of amazing pieces about the Crusaders...it’s one of my absolute favourites. Since we’re essentially retracing their steps, I...figured it’d be a good choice,” she says, unable to stop the exhaustion and fear from creeping into her voice.

Julia settles down on the ground next to Tinni, giving her a curious look. “Is something wrong? You’re so pale, and you sound so worried and stressed…”

Tinni buries her head in her hands. “I’m supposed to be Forseti’s successor, hero of Silesse and crusader of wind, but I...I can’t..I’m not… How can I expect to stop Blume now when...when I…”

She thinks back to three years ago - right after her mother’s death. Northern Thracia had been in the grip of a drought, and the citizens of Alster had come to the castle time and time again asking for food, for water, for anything that could help them. Tinni had watched her uncle turn them away over and over, and she’d finally snapped when he’d refused to help a woman with three children, all slowly dying of starvation and thirst.

“How can you sit here and let innocent people die when we have more than we know what to do with?” she’d asked him angrily. “How can you be so cruel, Uncle?”

Hilda had slapped her then. “Listen here and listen well, brat. I don’t know where you get off with this heroism business, but you will never speak to the King like that again. Your waste of a mother isn’t around to protect you anymore, and if you don’t shut your mouth right now, there will be consequences. You are worth nothing, do you hear me? Nothing. So if you don’t hold your little tongue next time, I’ll have no problems with sending you to join your dear mother!”

From that day forward, Tinni had stayed quiet. It pained her to do so, to stand by and watch as her uncle committed atrocities against the people of Alster, but the last thing she’d wanted to do was incur Hilda’s wrath.

“The citizens were suffering, and I did nothing, Julia. I could have brought them food, I could have brought them water, but I was too selfish, afraid of Hilda to do anything...how can anyone call me a hero when I let that happen?”

Tinni’s crying now, the tears rolling down her cheeks. “I knew it was wrong, and yet, I....”

Julia lays a hand on her shoulder. “Self-preservation isn’t a crime, Princess. Lady Hilda is an awful woman, from what I’ve heard...I have no doubt that she was serious about that threat. Not wanting to be killed isn’t selfish. You had to stay silent for your own safety.”

Tinni sighs and wipes a stray tear from her eye. “I...maybe you’re right. I still feel so guilty, though…”

Julia frowns. “You’re being unfair to yourself. It isn’t your fault. Please, stop blaming yourself for things that were out of your control. Don’t dwell on the past anymore. Not when you have a gift that can change the present.”

She stands up slowly then, offering Tinni her hand. “Now, shall we go to dinner?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's finally done! sorry for the long wait dhakjhjjdjk


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The battle for Connaught begins and Tinni is suffering.

Tinni picks at her food half-heartedly, idly stirring her soup as she surveys the dining hall. She’s eaten here many times over the years, but there’s a different vibe now. Nervous energy pulses through the air, thick with tension, as if a cloud of dread has settled over the army.

 

Tinni isn’t surprised at the dour mood. By now, everyone knows that Prince Julius himself came to warp Blume away to Connaught, that he knows the Liberation Army’s whereabouts. They could have to face him in battle at any time, and while it’s unlikely that he’ll come all the way to Thracia just to stomp them out now, it’s still a possibility that has everyone on edge.

 

Movement in the corner of her eye catches her attention, along with the familiar ringing of a bell. Instinctively, she swivels to face the front of the room, the people sitting next to her following suit.

 

Seliph, standing at the podium, clears his throat. “As you all are aware, we’ve got the threat of having to deal with Prince Julius hanging over our heads from this point forward. However, we’re here in Thracia because we have a job to do, and I refuse to let the possibility of fighting the prince stop us from completing this job. Now, I understand that some of you may have doubts about this, and I bear no ill will towards you for it. Anyone who does not wish to continue fighting alongside the Liberation Army is free to go, and I thank you for your service.”

 

Nobody moves. Seliph glances around the room, then resumes, a smile on his face. “I can’t thank you all enough for fighting with me throughout this campaign. It hasn’t been an easy one in the least, and from here it will only get harder. I implore you all to get a full night’s sleep tonight - we march for Connaught at dawn.”

* * *

 

Dawn arrives quicker than anticipated, and for once Tinni’s glad that she’s not the greatest sleeper - having jolted awake just a little while ago, she’s already dressed, with her pendant tied around her neck for good luck. Haphazardly, she puts her hair in its usual pigtails, grabs Forseti and Elthunder, and scrambles down to the castle foyer for the strategy debriefing.

 

She scuttles into the room just as Lewyn begins announcing what each person’s role in battle will be. Breathing a sigh of relief, she turns her attention to her father, listening intently for what she’ll have to do.

 

“All right. No doubt Blume and his lackeys want to take back Leonster, so we’ll have to defend both it and Alster. Since this is a personal thing for the three of you, Nanna, Leif, Finn, you’ll be part of the Leonster group. Bring weapons you can use from a distance, too. I hear Blume’s bought out the services of someone they call the Marksman of Connaught.”

 

Patty pipes up. “Sir Lewyn. I’d like to ask to go to Leonster too. The Marksman of Connaught is my brother, and I think I can talk some sense into him.”  


Lewyn nods. “Done. Patty will go as well. Dermott, Larcei, Ulster, you’re on Leonster too. Oifey, I’m placing the defense of Alster under your care. Look after it well. As for the rest of you, start storming Connaught immediately. Tinni, you’ll be confronting Blume.” He pauses. “I’ll debrief you all again once the castle’s under our control.”

 

The army begins to shuffle onto the battlefield, Tinni included, but she stops when there’s a light tap on her shoulder. She turns her head to see Julia, who gives her a small smile.

 

“Are you doing okay?” she asks. “You were so shaken up yesterday...and learning that you’re going to have to kill your uncle can’t have helped.”

 

Tinni nods. “I’m okay, Julia. Blume...Blume has caused so much suffering for the people here. He has to die, and...if I’m the only one who can do it, so be it.”

 

Julia doesn’t say anything, and Tinni worries she’s done something wrong. “Julia?”

 

The other girl blinks, coming out of the pseudo-trance. “Hm? Oh. Princess Tinni. Sorry, I just...something doesn’t feel right…”

 

Tinni looks through the doorway, where the wide expanse of battlefield spreads as far as she can see. Something does seem a little off about it, though she can’t place what. She gives Julia a smile. “Hey. It’ll be okay. I promise. Come on, everyone’s probably waiting on us. Oh, and, um...you can just call me Tinni from now on.”

 

Tentatively, Julia takes Tinni’s outstretched hand. “Thank you, Pri - Tinni. I...feel a lot better now. Let’s...let’s go.”

 

The two of them walk onto the battlefield together, but no sooner than after they’ve cleared the door, Julia’s eyes widen like saucers and she hurries over to Seliph’s side.

 

“Lord Seliph…”

 

He turns to her, face full of concern. “Julia? What’s wrong?”

 

“I...I’m scared. Something is _wrong_ here, Seliph! I sense terrible danger…” Julia freezes for a minute, eyes going wide. “Ishtar is a formidable foe,” she says, her tone almost robotic. “You must not face her in battle!”

 

Tinni’s blood goes cold. _Ishtar is here._ Suddenly, the Forseti tome feels much heavier in her arms - like she’s holding a slab of lead. She squeezes her eyes shut. _Ishtar is here. Ishtar is here. Ishtar is here._

 

The wind roars behind her temples, and it takes all of Tinni’s willpower to stay standing. She takes a deep breath, reciting her mantra in her head. _I must protect the people, no matter the cost. I must protect the people, no matter the cost._

 

She breathes in again, then turns to Seliph. “Warp me to Leonster. That seems to be where King Blume is focusing his efforts. I’ll...I’ll deal with Ishtar.”

 

The young lord nods. “All right. Lana, I leave this to you.”

 

Tinni stands as still as possible as Lana raises her staff. For a minute, there’s a blinding light and a rush in her ears louder than the wind had ever been, and when it fades, she’s standing in front of Leonster’s castle.

 

She gives Finn a shaky nod as she takes her position. Even from here, the sounds of the fighting that’s started near Alster ring loud and clear, and Tinni knows that soon it will be upon Leonster as well - and that Ishtar could move in at any time.

 

She repeats the words she’s been drilling into her head all morning. _I must protect the people, no matter the cost._

 

Then Prince Leif gives the signal, and she’s thrust into battle.

 

Time blurs as they’re charged by Commander Ovo’s mage knights, Tinni firing off Elthunder after Elthunder. She barely thinks between spells, only having time for the occasional shout to her comrades or a quick duck to the side. Even with the chaos going on around her, she feels oddly calm - even the wind in her head has quieted down, and the only thing running through her mind is _attack, dodge, attack, attack, dodge._

 

As Finn takes out the commander himself, Tinni notices a ball of fire in the corner of her eye, and her hand immediately jumps to her tomes as the mage sisters descend on the castle.

 

“Traitor!” Vampa hisses. “Taste the flames of hell!”

The Elfire spell catches Tinni in the shoulder, and she staggers back with a cry of pain. Leif and Patty’s attentions are on the mages now as well, and as Nanna moves in with her staff they take Tinni’s place as attackers; striking at Vampa with their swords.

 

As her burn is healed, Tinni nods a thank you to Nanna, though her eyes are set on Eliu. Forseti in her grip, she thrusts the gale at the thunder mage, hoping that the other two will recognize the holy weapon of Silesse and retreat.

 

Eliu screams as the spell hits her, wailing as the wind takes the air out of her lungs. Vampa and Fetra are focused on their sister, and in two swift strokes of Leif’s light brand, they as well lie dead on the ground, the expressions of shock still frozen on their faces.

 

Tinni can’t tear her eyes away from their corpses. They were three of her uncle’s finest commanders, and even though she’s sworn to defeat them, she can’t help but feel a pang of sadness at the thought that they’re gone. Her mind turns to the rest of the troops under Blume’s command. If the Liberation Army succeeds, most of them, if not all, will suffer the same fate.

 

The thought turns her stomach, and Tinni forces herself to look away.

 

Her arm still throbs with the weak pain left from the burn, but she ignores it, instead turning her attention to the direction of Alster. She can just barely make out Julia and Seliph in the distance, along with the rest of the army, and a wave of relief washes over her. Everyone is okay.

 

Tinni’s brought out of her brief moment of bliss by the sound of Finn shouting. She looks up to see both him and Patty headed towards a blonde boy carrying an especially fancy bow. With nothing better to do, she makes her way over to them - the boy must be the Marksman of Connaught, meaning he was hired by Blume, and Tinni hopes she can get some information on Ishtar.

 

She catches up to the three of them enveloped in a group hug. They’re all crying, Finn especially, and for a moment she’s confused, but then she remembers that Finn's wife was a Jungby noblewoman, and the boy’s bow suddenly makes sense.

 

She’s witnessing a family reunion, and somehow that makes her own situation feel even worse.

 

The wind in her head picks up as she remembers why she’s come, and she gently taps the boy on the shoulder.

 

“Excuse me,” she says. “I...I’m sorry to interrupt, but you...worked for King Blume, and...I...I need to know if his daughter Ishtar will be taking part in this battle.”

 

The boy gives her an odd look before slowly nodding.

 

“Yeah, I saw her talking with him before I left. She’ll probably be along in a minute...why? Do you need me to take her out? She’s pretty powerful, but I doubt even she can stand up to the Yewfelle.”

 

Tinni shakes her head. “No...no, I can handle her. I just...needed to know. Thank you, um…sorry, I…”

 

The boy sticks out his hand. “My name’s Faval.”

 

“Mine’s Tinni.”

 

They shake, but Tinni’s mind is focused on one thing, and one thing only.

 

_Confrontation is unavoidable. Ishtar is here. Ishtar is here and I have to kill her._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yghghhghhhh fight scenes aren't really my strong suit so i'm sorry if this chapter was choppy
> 
> chapter four is gonna be fun and also really sad. looking forward to it


	4. Chapter Four

 Tinni’s eyes are locked on the horizon, watching for any sign of the arrival of the Goddess of Lightning. A warp sigil, a storm in the distance...anything, really. She’s been steeling herself for this ever since she took up Forseti - honestly, ever since she joined the Liberation Army - but nothing, nothing has prepared her for the cloud of pain that envelops her now.

 Though really, absolutely nothing could ever make her truly okay with fighting Ishtar.

 Even so, it’s her duty as a member of both the Liberation Army and the bloodline of the Crusader Sety to put House Freege’s tyrannical rule over Northern Thracia to an end, and that she’ll do, regardless of how much it hurts. The flicker of lightning over Connaught fills her with even more dread, and as she opens Forseti and returns to her position, she can’t stop thinking of her time at Alster and everything her cousin has done for her.

 Consoling her after her mother’s death. Always being there with a warm smile when she needed it. Never once treating her with cruelty, despite the fact that Hilda was breathing down _her_ neck too. Even the small things, like sharing her dessert or her good tomes. It all had meant so much to Tinni, and now here she was, repaying that kindness with blood.

 She hoped Ishtar would understand.

 As the storm grows closer, Tinni’s heart grows heavier with each roll of thunder and flash of lightning. In the back of her mind, the wind howls with pain, and Tinni desperately tries to convince herself that it’s just a bad dream, that she’ll wake up in Alster and everything will be fine.

 Ishtar’s silhouette appears in the distance, and Tinni doesn’t give herself time to think, because as much as she wishes it weren’t, this is real and this is happening and this is her responsibility.

 Her steps are stiff, and she doesn’t quite register what she’s doing until the distance between her and Ishtar is essentially closed.

 “Tinni?” Her cousin asks, voice full of a mix of confusion, anger, and sadness.

 Tinni only nods, and Ishtar’s eyes narrow in oh-so-characteristic suspicion. “The rumours are true, then. You really have betrayed us.”

 Her tone’s hardened, the sadness in it gone, and her words hang in the air with a dull throb of accusation.

 “Yes,” Tinni chokes out.

 Ishtar shakes her head with a disapproving sigh that Tinni knows all too well before opening her tome - _Mjölnir_ , Tinni realizes, _she’s got Mjölnir_ \- and fixing her cousin with a look that’s a cross between apologetic and furious.

 “Then...you’ve left me no choice. I’m sorry, Tinni, but...I have to kill you. MJÖLNIR!”

 The bolt flies from Ishtar’s hand, crackling with energy, and Tinni barely manages to stop it in time with a vortex of wind.

 “I’m sorry too, but...I can’t let this continue. You’re... _choking_ the life from the people of this land, can’t you see that? Please, Ishtar...I don’t want to fight you. Not like this, never like this…”

 She’s greeted by another jolt of Mjölnir, this one zipping by so close to her face that she can feel the heat of the electricity.

 She’s done her part, and if this is how things are going to end, at least she can say that she tried.

 Tinni squeezes her eyes shut as she releases the blast of Forseti. She doesn’t want to see the aftermath, doesn’t even want to see if her attack even hit, doesn’t want to know what she’s just done or at the very least _tried_ to do, doesn’t want to look at the tome in her hands or the fact that said hands are shaking, shaking, shaking and _oh Crusaders_ she can’t breathe, she can’t breathe and the wind is louder than ever, like there’s a tempest in her head and she just _tried to kill Ishtar_ , tried to kill the _one person who was always there for her, even after her mother died_ , tried to kill her _own cousin_ , and the Forseti tome is heavy, heavy, heavy, and she’s choking on her own thoughts and she still can’t breathe and everything is _tight_ and _constricting_ and she would give _anything_ to be anywhere else, _anywhere_ that isn’t here.

 And then there’s a flash of light and everything goes black.

 She comes to in the Connaught infirmary, staring up into the face of a worried Julia.

 “What...what happened?” she asks, but soon the memories come rushing back, and there’s only one question she needs the answer to.

 “Ishtar. What happened to Ishtar?”

 Julia’s expression is grim. “The Imperial prince teleported her back to Belhalla with him. She’s injured - your spell did a lot of damage - but alive, and no doubt they’ll send her after us again.”

 Tinni doesn’t even need to ask what happened to Blume. The sheer factor of being in Connaught tells her everything she needs to know.

 Instead, she asks something else. “Where are the others? Are we stopping for today, or..?”

 Julia shakes her head. “No. Everyone’s proceeded to Manster. I volunteered to stay behind with you since I’m a healer...and because I thought you might want some company when you woke up.”

 She says the last part with a small smile, and Tinni can’t help but smile herself. Julia’s kindness has already helped her through some of the toughest things she’s ever faced, but now she knows she’s found a true friend.

 Her expression falls, however, when she remembers what lies ahead - more battles, more brushes with death, more corpses that will litter the battlefield when the day is over.

 Tinni sighs. “Do you ever wish that you could just erase your past?” she asks.

 Julia looks at her hands. “I...don’t remember my own past, and...it’s awful having no memory of your family or your life. But...if one day I did remember, and it was especially painful, well...I think I’d want to forget it again. So...it depends.”

 Tinni looks out to where Alster stands in the distance, as tall and intimidating now as it’s always been. Everything that’s happened to her is connected to the castle in some way. Part of her feels bad that she’d trade it all away in a heartbeat, because even though most of the memories are of the worst things that have ever happened to her, there’s still a few that she looks back on fondly.

 Of course, even those haven’t brought her much solace lately.

 Picking herself up off the bed, Tinni looks over her tomes, eventually taking the gently worn Wind she’d inherited from her mother (It had always confused her as a child - why would a thunder mage use a wind tome? The pieces all fit together now, of course). “I’m going to do a quick arena run for a little extra cash,” she tells Julia. “I’ll be back in a few minutes.”

* * *

 

 In a strange way, fighting has always been a bit of a stress reliever for Tinni. When she strides into the arena, all her frustration and sadness and fear melts away, replaced by pure exhilaration and focus. Making mistakes is costly, and the pressure it puts on her is enough to make her forget her woes, at least for the moment.

 She launches blasts of wind in quick, neat succession, and the opponents fall, one by one. When the last one does, she collects her reward and heads back into town to fix up her tomes.

 She’s on her way to the blacksmith’s when she notices an old man waving at her out of the corner of her eye.

 “Yoo-hoo! Come to my augury and learn your history and your love life! You there, with the pigtails! I’m sure a lovely young lady like you wants to know her romantic future! Only 1500 gold!”

 Tinni hesitates for a moment. The auguries were as notorious for being accurate as they were for being overpriced. Still, repairing her tome wouldn’t cost much, and the augury did sound fun.

 Placing her gold on the table, she squints at the old man. “Hold on. How will I know you’re telling the truth?”

 The augur smiles. “I get that question quite a lot. How about this - I tell you who your parents were, as a sort of test. If I’m wrong, you get your money back. Is that a deal?”

 Tinni nods. “Deal.”

 The man gives her another smile. “Your mother was Tailtiu, and your father…was Lewyn.” He pauses. “I suppose it’s wrong to charge a princess, especially one whose parents fought alongside Lord Sigurd all those years ago. You’re also fighting with the Liberation army, if I’m correct.”

 “That’s...all true.” Tinni stares at him in disbelief, sliding her gold towards him. “How did you know all that?”

 The man smiles cryptically. “I wouldn’t be the best augur in Connaught if I spilled my secrets to everyone that asked. Now, let’s move on to what you’re really here for.”

 He grins again. “It seems you’ve had Julia on your mind lately, Princess.”

 Tinni’s mind is racing as she chokes out a thank you and begins making her way back to Connaught.

 Was she in love with Julia? They’d only just met yesterday, and yet the other girl had been so kind to her… The man had only said she had Julia on her mind, which wasn’t the same as him directly telling her “you love her,” but the fortune _had_ been romance-related.

 She doesn’t really know how to feel about it, so she pushes it to the back of her mind and focuses on the here and now, where she and Julia are just friends.

 She has a war to fight, after all. Love should be the last thing on her mind right now.

 When she returns to Connaught, she finds Julia and Fee out front, talking. The pegasus knight looks a little tired, but there’s something in her expressions that tell Tinni something good has happened to her recently.

 “Oh! Tinni! You’re here! Good news - I found my brother!” Fee is practically bouncing on her toes, and Tinni can’t blame her. She knows how much the other girl has longed to see him again.

 She smiles. “That’s great, Fee! I’m glad.”

 Fee nods excitedly, but then her expression turns grave. “There’s one problem, though. He’s in Manster - our whole army’s there, actually - and they’re under siege from Thracia’s dragon knights.”

 Julia turns to Tinni. “I’m going to assist them. I wasn’t sure if you were feeling well enough yet, but if you’re up for it...I...have your tomes here.”

 Tinni nods. “Let’s go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's finally here! Many thanks to various friends on Discord for reading parts of the chapter and giving feedback!
> 
> This was definitely the chapter that was the most fun to write so far, probably because this is where the plot really starts to thicken.
> 
> In other news, I've got a couple other things in the works for this AU, so I'm extra obligated to finish this.
> 
> As always, thanks for being patient with me!


	5. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time to bust some dragon knights. Also, more family reunions, but this time they're happy.

Fee flies off, and Julia and Tinni hurry down the bridge towards Manster. Even from afar, Tinni can see the shapes of the dragons darting through the sky above the castle, occasionally dropping to dive-bomb the fighters on the ground.

 

She’s heard about the terror of the Thracian army before - their knights were known for being masters of opportunity. There’s no doubt they’ll take advantage of the Liberation Army’s comparatively small size, and the thought chills her to the bone.

 

_ Crusaders, if you’re listening, please keep my friends safe. Please. _

 

There’s not much she can do besides run as fast as she can and pray she isn’t too late. 

 

Tinni keeps her eyes on the sky, watching for any stray dracoknights that could break away from the group to cut off her and Julia before they’d be able to reach the others. Tucked under her arm is Forseti, always at the ready, just in case. 

 

A small part of her feels guilty for even thinking of using it against the Thracians. She’s been witness to the cruelty of their raids, of course, but it feels unjust for her to draw upon the Crusaders’ power against regular soldiers. There is a chance that King Travant himself or one of his children could be amongst them, but the probability is slim.

 

At this point, she’s nearing Manster, and a few of the dragon knights have taken notice. Ruffling around in her bag and grabbing Wind, Tinni mutters a quick incantation, pushing the the dracoknights back and giving Julia enough time to close the bit of distance between the two of them.

 

The other girl is much quicker than Tinni would have anticipated, and it only takes one sweep of her hand to trap the Thracians in prisms of red light. Closing her eyes, Julia draws her arms back in towards herself, the light streaming back into her palms in rivers of energy. When she releases, the corpses of dragons and riders drop from the sky, the life drained from their bodies.

 

Julia is shaking, staring at her hands like she doesn’t recognize them, and Tinni runs to her side, launching a small blast of wind at a stray dragon as she does so.

 

“I’ve never...it’s never been this many before…”

 

Julia’s voice is so quiet that Tinni has to strain to hear it. 

 

“What have I done...I...I…”

 

She closes her eyes. “No...I cannot be this weak. The Thracians...they stand in our way, and so we must defeat them.”

 

She takes Tinni’s hand. “Lord Seliph and the others will be waiting for us.”

 

They reach Manster just as Seliph takes the castle, and he smiles when he notices them. 

 

“Tinni! Julia! It’s great to see you. This is Ced.” He gestures to the tall, verdant-haired boy standing beside him. “He’s been protecting the people here.”

 

The name rings a bell - Ishtar had mentioned him once or twice in her reports to Blume. According to her, he was a powerful mage and healer, easily able to defeat any soldiers they could bring in. As a result, Blume had sent Ishtar to Manster alone. Her cousin had been exaggerating then, in order to keep the Imperial soldiers away, but looking at Ced now, Tinni couldn’t imagine it had been by much.

 

“It’s a pleasure to meet you,” she says.

 

Ced gives her a nod. “The pleasure is all mine. The people have told me all about how you helped the villages.” His eyes drop to the tome at her waist. “And I see you’re the one who defeated Ishtar. On the behalf of the people of Manster, thank you.”

 

Tinni looks at her boots. “I...didn’t defeat her. She was warped away by Prince Julius.”

 

“Still, you took her out of commission. And with her father gone, she’s not going to come back here. You freed this town from the Empire’s watch.”

 

_ Right _ . She’d forgotten that most people didn’t know Ishtar the way she did. To these people, she was just another Imperial general, her presence a cruel reminder that they were not free.

 

“It was nothing. I...I was just doing my duty.”

 

It’s not a lie. If she wasn’t the only one capable of wielding Forseti, Tinni would have gladly passed the job onto someone else. As cowardly and selfish a move as it was, there was just too large a part of her that ached when she thought about what she had to do.

 

“Duty or not...we’re grateful,” is Ced’s reply, and it’s at that moment that Tinni remembers again what she’s fighting for. No matter how much she dreads fighting her cousin, it’s not about her. It’s about freeing the world from the grip of the Empire.

 

Julia’s words echo through her head.  _ They stand in our way, and so we must defeat them _ . 

 

She vows to herself then that she won’t let her own weakness get in the way.

 

A flurry of motion in the distance snaps her out of her thoughts. Another dragon knight unit is mobilizing from Meath - a last attempt to stop the Liberation Army from entering the Kingdom of Thracia, most likely - and combat is about to ensue.

 

Seliph’s noticed it too, it seems, because he turns towards the rest of the army and raises his sword.

 

“This is the final stretch, everyone. Once we take Meath, we’ll be in the depths of Thracia. There, I fully expect we’ll have to deal with King Travant, but I have confidence that we can liberate this kingdom once and for all!”

 

Everyone cheers, and Seliph gestures towards Meath. “To arms!”

 

The Liberation Army charges as one, colliding with the dragon knights in a clash of metal on metal. Blades of wind flash by as Arthur casts his spells, Tinni’s Elthunder joining them as wind and thunder rain down on their foes. Tinni winces as one of her bolts drops a rider right out of the sky, but she quickly banishes the image from her mind and continues her assault. Like it always does, everything blurs together - Larcei’s blade cuts down a foe right next to her, Faval’s arrows fell dragon after dragon, and Tinni chants incantation after incantation. 

 

The dragon knights charge them in waves, but save for a few, they’re no match for the Liberation Army’s might, and soon Meath is under their control as well. With the battle over, everyone is in higher spirits, though Tinni notices Finn’s gaze is locked on a lone dragon knight as she retreats from her mountain post. She’s tempted to ask him about it, but the sadness in his eyes tells her otherwise, and instead she decides to immerse herself in the happy atmosphere.

 

Dinner is an unusually cheerful one, with everyone chatting eagerly. Finn, Patty, and Faval are locked in conversation, and even the usually dour Ares seems to be in a good mood, smiling as Seliph tells him a joke.

 

Like she usually does, Tinni sits next to Julia, though her thoughts are still buzzing with the augur’s words from earlier. Julia seems to notice the awkwardness, as she gives Tinni a quizzical, concerned look. 

 

“Are you all right?” she asks, her tone the same as it was at Connaught, and part of Tinni wants to confess everything right there, to tell her all about the augury and the feelings and that  _ she might be in love with her _ , but she doesn’t get the chance to, because just then Ced drops an emotional bombshell.

 

“...Lene?” is all she hears him say, but the familiarity in his voice tells her that they must know each other from  _ somewhere _ , wherever that may be.

 

Lene looks confused. “Do we know each other? I’m sorry, I...I don’t…”

 

Ced’s face falls. “So you don’t remember. I feared as much. Do you remember any of your childhood before Darna?”

 

“No, I don’t… What are you trying to say here?”

 

Ced sighs. “Lene, we’re...we’re siblings. Our mothers, Ferry and Sylvia, were separated after the battle of Belhalla, and one day, while Ferry was out searching for her wife, you were taken from Silesse. After she returned, she fell ill, and we were unable to look for you. I left a few years ago hoping to find you. I know it’s a tall tale, and a lot to take in, but...please, Lene, you have to believe me.”

 

Lene swallows hard. “So you are truly my brother?”   
  


Ced nods. “I am.”   
  


Lene bursts into tears. “You mean I...I have a family?”

 

She throws her arms around him, and Tinni can’t help but smile as Fee eagerly gets up to join in the sibling reunion.

 

Her expression fades, however, when she notices the sad look on Julia’s face.

 

“Julia? Is everything okay?”

 

The other girl nods. “I...I’m fine. Just a little tired...I think I’m going to bed. I’ll see you tomorrow, Tinni.”

 

And with that, she’s gone. Unsatisfied with her answer, but not wanting to push her, Tinni doesn’t follow, instead turning back to the scene unfolding in front of her.

 

_ Something’s not right with Julia...I hope she’s doing okay... _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this has been a LONG time coming and i'm so sorry for the long wait...things got really busy really fast and i just couldn't find the time, but it's finally done! hopefully chapter 6 won't take this long.


	6. Chapter Six

After a few hours of restless tossing and turning, Tinni decides to take a walk in order to settle her thoughts. Meath is very different from Alster and Connaught - serving more as a military base than a castle - but it still has its spots, and soon she’s sitting on a balcony and staring at the stars.

 

Like she often does on sleepless nights, Tinni looks to the Crusaders for guidance. “Please, if you’re listening...give me a sign. Show me what to do, because I...I just don’t know.”

 

The sound of footsteps behind her startles her out of her prayers, but it’s just Lewyn, who takes a seat beside her and looks wistfully out over the mountains of Thracia spread out before them.

 

“Tinni,” he says thoughtfully, “why are we fighting this war?”

 

The question takes her aback - it should be obvious, shouldn’t it? “To free the people from the Empire’s tyranny. To give them a new start.”

 

Her father shakes his head. “No, no, I don’t mean that. I meant why are we fighting here, in Thracia? It’s a bloody, endless conflict, always has been. Even if we do - and that’s a big if - defeat Travant, who’s to say that would solve anything? There’s Prince Leif, and he’s a capable youth, but his father was plenty capable too. The problem with Calf and Quan was that they didn’t  _ care  _ about the people of the south. They were dismissive, turned up their noses, and Travant just couldn’t - or wouldn’t - see another way to save his country besides war. The only way the Thracian peninsula can truly be unified is if their ruler understands and cares for both peoples, and...I don’t know if Prince Leif can truly be unbiased towards the people of southern Thracia. And if he can’t...well, we’re back at square one again.”

 

Tinni ponders it for a moment. “I trust Prince Leif. He’s a kind person. He’ll need some guidance, maybe, but I’m sure he will be a fine king.”

 

Lewyn nods. “Yes. Leif is much more open-minded than his father and grandfather, but you forget his experience with Travant. The man murdered his parents. If you were in his position - say Silesse was merging with Grannvale and you were to rule both, but your only experience with Emperor Arvis was that he murdered me and your mother. Could you honestly say that you’d be completely unbiased against the people?”

 

“The people are not the ones to blame. It would be unfair of me to take one man’s actions out on an entire population…have faith in Prince Leif, Father.”

 

Lewyn takes a deep breath before turning to face her. “Perhaps you’re right. I’m being far too cynical...You’ve been getting stronger. Seeing as we’re both awake, how about a lesson?”

 

Tinni thinks for a minute. Surely trying to get to sleep would yield the same results as before. She nods.

 

“Perfect. I’ll go get the supplies we’ll need. Go get dressed and meet me in the courtyard when you’re done.”

  
  


When Tinni finds Lewyn in the courtyard, she’s surprised to see that there are no tomes in sight. Instead, he’s holding two staves and a knife.

 

“Ah, Tinni, you’re here. It’s going to get more dangerous from here on out, so I figured I’d teach you some healing magic.”

 

Noticing her questioning look at the knife, her father chuckles. 

 

“Don’t worry. We aren’t going to be stabbing each other. However, we do need a wound to heal, so I’ll be making a cut in my palm.”

 

  Tinni hesitates. “Alright…but wait, you can’t heal yourself. How will you show me what to do?”

 

   “I have faith that you’ll pick it up quickly. I’m simply going to verbally instruct you, and maybe show you some movements if you get stuck. Now, let’s begin, shall we?”

 

  He hands her a staff, then takes the knife, making a clean slice across his palm.

 

   “Unlike tomes, staves contain no magic of their own - their power comes entirely from the user. This can make them easier or harder to wield - it depends on the person. Either way, it’s really more of a channeling instrument for your power...speaking of which, I suppose I’d better teach you the healing incantation...there  _ is _ no healing incantation. Since the staff draws its magic entirely from yours, healing is done entirely through thought, if that makes sense. Just focus on what you want healed and imagine it...bathed in warm golden light, maybe.”

 

 Pointing her staff at Lewyn’s hand, Tinni closes her eyes and envisions what he told her. A soft light settling over the wound, mending and closing it up. Though she’s not sure, Tinni swears she can feel warmth emanating from the staff’s tip.

 

 Slowly, she opens her eyes, letting out a soft sigh of relief when she notices her magic has worked - there’s no evidence of the cut in her father’s palm.

 

“It worked,” she says, moving to examine his hand more closely. “It really worked...I healed it.”

 

 Lewyn nods. “I told you it would. Keep the staff - you can practice during the big sparring session tomorrow. There shouldn’t be anything serious, but a few minor cuts and bruises will definitely happen - especially if Larcei decides to show up.”

 

Larcei would definitely show up. Tinni wasn’t too familiar with her - she’d been so focused on her responsibilities that she really hadn’t made any friends besides Julia and, to a lesser extent, Fee - but she did know that the Isaachian swordfighter was always up for a spar. 

 

Lewyn eyes her pointedly when he continues, as if he’s read her thoughts. “The other healers will be there too. You could expand your social horizons beyond Arthur and Julia.”

 

Tinni doesn’t even bother to protest that she’s also friends with Fee. Like it or not, he’s right. She should take the opportunity to get to know other people, and the healing practice won’t hurt either.

 

She nods. “I’ll...I’ll be there.”

 

Lewyn cracks a small smile. “Good. Now, go to bed. You’re too young to stay up all night.”

 

Tinni obliges, and once she returns to her quarters, she’s asleep as soon as her head hits the pillow.

  
  


The next morning, she grabs her staff and hurries down to breakfast. The good mood from last night has carried over, with everyone chattering excitedly about the day’s events. It’s the first free day the army has had in a while, and there isn’t a soul in the room who doesn’t look happy about it. 

 

As Tinni slides into her usual seat next to Julia, she notices that the girl’s sadness from the previous night is gone, replaced by a quiet smile as she watches everyone else. When she notices Tinni’s staff, her smile grows.

 

“I see you’re learning healing magic,” she says. “Does...that mean you’ll be at the sparring session today...as part of the medical team?”

 

Tinni nods. “Father told me to use it as a chance to make more friends. He thinks I should talk to people besides you and Arthur. And Fee, I guess, though he didn’t mention her.”

 

Julia’s face lights up. “You’ll get to meet Lana and Nanna! I’m sure you’ll like them...they’re both very nice. Um...Nanna can have a sharp tongue, though...but only when it comes to her siblings.”

 

_ The polar opposite of Arthur,  _ Tinni thinks, though she can’t help but feel a twinge of excitement. Still, she’s nervous. Lana she’s not as worried about, but Nanna is an old friend of Leif’s, one who’s seen Blume’s cruelty. Even though she’s part of the Liberation Army, she fears Nanna will see the niece of the former tyrant and nothing more.

 

She tells herself she’s being silly, though the anxiety hangs in the back of her mind all throughout breakfast, up until she takes her spot in the medical tent by the sparring grounds.

 

The two girls are unfamiliar, but thanks to Julia’s descriptions she’s able to deduce that the blonde is Nanna, while the strawberry-ginger must be Lana.

 

Lana greets her first, with a warm smile. “You must be Tinni. I’m Lana. It’s a pleasure to meet you. Are you doing alright? That battle the other day…”

 

Tinni nods briskly. “I’m fine now.” She debates telling the two about her visit to the augury, but decides against it. “I...never mind, it’s...it’s not important.”

 

Lana seems puzzled by the sudden falter, which Nanna takes as a cue. “We’ve met before, but it was so brief I’m not sure you remember me...I’m Nanna.”

 

Tinni touches the spot on her shoulder that Nanna had healed after she’d been burned by Vampa. “I..I remember. Thank you.”

 

Julia shows up a few minutes later, and Tinni helps her, Lana, and Nanna set up as the fighting begins.

 

Lana smiles. “Do you think they’ll turn it into a tourney this time? With bets and everything?”

 

Nanna laughs. “They already have. Larcei, Diarmuid,  _ and  _ Ulster all came to me last night asking if I would bet on them. I told them all no.”

 

Julia seems surprised. “Really? Not even Larcei? But she’s so strong…”

 

“She is very strong.  _ Head _ strong. She’s powerful, but I’m not risking my staff repair money on the off chance she loses by...charging Tinni’s brother, for example.”

 

Tinni lets out a laugh at that one. “Arthur wouldn’t be able to defeat Larcei. He might be a mage, but she’s on another level.”

 

Nanna shakes her head. “Just you watch. I know my sister. She’s going to try to rush Arthur, and she’s going to get knocked down by that wind magic of his.”

 

“And  _ I  _ know my brother,” Tinni says indignantly. “He’s good at dodging, but his casting isn’t as quick as his feet. She might miss the first time, but she’ll catch him mid-incantation.”

 

Nanna reaches into her tunic and pulls out a leather pouch, lightly shaking it until she’s satisfied with the amount that’s come out.

 

Tinni eyes her suspiciously. “Gold?”

 

Nanna nods. “I bet you one thousand gold that your brother can beat Larcei.”

 

Tinni looks at the pile. Forseti  _ was _ expensive to repair… She grins. “Deal.”

 

Lana crosses her arms. “And what if they don’t face off against each other?”

 

“They could also tie,” Julia pipes up.

 

Nanna scoops her gold back into her pouch. “All right. We’re all participating now. Winner gets a thousand gold from each of the losers. I win if Arthur beats Larcei. Tinni wins if Larcei beats Arthur. Lana wins if they never face off, and Julia wins if they tie. Are all of you satisfied with that?”

 

“I’m in,” Lana says.

 

“I am as well,” says Tinni, and Nanna turns to Julia.

 

“What about you, Julia? Are you onboard?”

 

Julia responds with a nod, and Nanna clasps her hands together. “Perfect! Now, to be fair to Lana, the bet won’t start until after the round-robin ends. If either Larcei or Arthur fails to make it to the elimination round, she wins.”

 

The sparring session begins then, and the girls quickly become busy with patching up the fighters.

 

“What happened to you?” Tinni asks as Julia mends a particularly nasty scratch on Fee’s leg. 

 

The pegasus knight shrugs. “I’m a little rusty at fighting on foot...Prince Leif caught me off guard.” 

 

Julia finishes healing the injury, and Fee hops to her feet and grabs her sword. “Wish me luck! I think I’m facing Ulster next.”

 

Tinni waves as her friend hurries back to the sparring grounds, glad to be on healing duty. As fun as fighting can be, she’d be far too preoccupied with trying not to hurt her friends.

 

As the round-robin continues, Tinni finds that healing requires less and less of her concentration. The staff works almost as soon as she points it, with the wound healing nearly instantaneously. 

 

She doesn’t make much conversation with the people she patches up, usually just mumbling a response when she’s thanked, but there are a few times where she asks about the injury.

 

One of these times is when she’s mending a burn on Lene’s arm. 

 

“How exactly did this happen?” she asks as she examines it.

 

“ _ Ced  _ happened,” Lene says, mock bitterness in her voice. “Turns out, he knows fire magic  _ and  _ has a tome on hand...and he tried it out on me! His own sister! I’m new to this whole sibling thing, but I’m pretty sure brothers aren’t supposed to burn their sisters with fire magic!”

 

There’s a small crash, and Tinni turns around to find Julia on the ground, one hand clutching her head.

 

“Lana, could you look after…” 

 

The cleric nods before Tinni’s even finished her sentence, heading to Lene’s side as Tinni helps Julia to her feet.

 

“Julia, are you alright? Um...maybe we should go inside...the sun’s probably not helping…”

 

Julia nods, and Tinni takes her hand, leading her to a seating area just inside. 

 

“You stay here...I’ll go get you some water.”

 

When she returns, Julia is still holding her head, but a bit of colour has returned to her face, and Tinni breathes a sigh of relief. Handing Julia the glass, she takes the seat across from her and watches as she slowly takes sips of water.

 

Julia must notice the worry in her eyes, as she musters up a smile. “I’m fine, Tinni. Don’t worry about me.”

 

Tinni shakes her head. “No. You aren’t fine...if you were fine, you would...you wouldn’t have fallen out there.”

 

“It was just the heat. Please, don’t…”

 

Tinni can’t take it anymore. “Julia, please! Tell me what’s going on! You were so upset last night, and now this...I  _ know  _ it’s worse than you’re pretending it is!”

 

Julia stares down into her lap. “As you know, I have no memories of my past. All I know is my own name, and...seeing all the families reuniting...I just…it hurts. But then, today, when Lene was talking about how Ced accidentally burned her...I don’t know. All of a sudden I felt this pain in my head, like I…”

 

“Like there was a memory there.”

 

Julia looks at her. “Do you get these kinds of headaches?”

 

Tinni nods. “I...yes. About my mother. All I can remember is how sad she was. If I try to get anything more than that, my head starts pounding so much my vision goes blurry.”

 

Julia closes her eyes. “That’s something we have in common. I don’t remember my mother either.”

 

Tinni looks away. “Julia, I have...something to ask you.” 

 

The other girl’s eyes open. “What is it?”

 

Tinni’s heart is pounding. This is it - no backing out now. It’s time to tell Julia how she feels. 

 

She takes a deep breath. “Is...is there anyone y-you’re interested in? Romantically, I mean. I...I know it’s a weird question, but...well, um…”

 

She can feel her face growing hot as Julia’s eyes widen in surprise. The other girl takes a breath of her own, then smiles.

 

“...There is.”

 

It’s Tinni’s turn to be surprised. “T-there is?”

 

Julia nods. “Yes. Someone who’s there for me whenever I need it, who’s always by my side...I was unsure, so I...visited the augury in Connaught while you were recovering, and...that confirmed it.”

 

Her smile cracks into a grin. “Do you want to know who it is?”

 

Tinni racks her brain. “Um...is it Lord Lester? You’re good friends with Lana, and…”

 

“Ew, gross! No, Tinni, it’s...it’s you.”

 

“Me?!” Tinni squeaks out, and Julia’s face falls.

 

“Oh...I’m sorry, that was...if you don’t feel the same way, that’s fine, I just -”

 

Tinni cuts her off with a kiss.

 

When they pull apart shortly afterwards, Julia’s smile is back in full force, and Tinni knows she must be too.

 

“I...really care about you, Julia. So...tell me if you need support. Please...we can get through it together.”

 

Julia opens her mouth to answer, but she’s interrupted by Nanna throwing open the door.   
  


“Good. There you two are. Prepare for battle. The Thracian Army’s back.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is officially the longest chapter of the fic! since things are about to get real, most chapters from now on will be around this length or longer.
> 
> this chapter ALSO took less time to complete than others, and sort of wrote itself after a point.


	7. Chapter Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final fight for Thracia begins...

Within minutes, what was supposed to be a peaceful day has turned into yet another battle, inevitably one that will be filled with blood and tragedy. The Liberation Army is trapped, caught between the knights from Castle Kapathogia and the advancing dragon knights en route from the capital. 

 

The plan is to gather in the hills, out of the knights’ reach, and take out the dragon riders first. Kapathogia will be ignored for now - the general in charge helped out Leif a while back, and the prince doesn’t wish to harm him. (Tinni can’t help but shoot an I-told-you-so glance at her father when she hears that.)

 

If necessary, they will backtrack, but if all goes well, once Luthecia is under their control, someone may be able to convince the Kapathogia knights to stand down.

 

With Oifey standing guard and Fee scouting via a nearby mountain range, the Liberation Army makes their way towards their destination, ready to intercept the incoming dragon knight squad. Tinni holds her staff in one hand and Julia’s hand in the other, with Forseti tucked under her arm.

 

She has a feeling she’s going to need it a lot more from this point forward.

 

The dragon knights are almost upon them when Prince Leif pushes himself to the front.

 

Seliph gives the sign to halt, and Leif faces down the commander of the dragon knights, a woman clad in crimson armour, the glint in her brown eyes almost as shiny as the spear she held in her right hand.

 

“Please, sister, stop this!” Leif cries, and the woman looks as confused as Tinni is. From what she’s heard, Leif’s sister died in the Yied Massacre along with his parents. Unless…

 

She remembers the dragon knight from the mountains, the one who caught Finn’s attention. Could it be that the princess of Leonster was still alive?

 

The woman glares at Leif. “‘Sister?’ What the hell are you talking about? Who are you?”

 

“Leif. Leif of Leonster.”

 

At Leif’s response, the woman’s glare deepens. 

 

“Prince Leif, I presume, then. I am Altena, daughter of King Travant - and no sister of yours.”

 

“Please listen, Altena,” Leif cries. “Your real parents are Quan and Ethlyn. Seventeen years ago Travant brutally murdered them, and you, along with Leonster’s holy lance, the Gae Bolg, disappeared. Only a true heir of Noba can wield the Gae Bolg...and you are doing so right now.

 

Confusion mixes with Altena’s anger, and she shakes her head before looking back at Leif. 

“What sort of fool do you take me for, Leif of Leonster? You’re telling me that my real father is my father’s arch-nemesis. I hope you realize how far-fetched that sounds.”

 

Leif is desperate now. “Altena, please...look at me. See for yourself that I’m telling the truth.”

 

Altena obliges, and even more confusion finds its way into her expression. 

 

“I...want so badly to believe you’re lying, but I...I can’t find it in me to doubt you anymore! I...I must speak to Father about this…”

 

She turns on her dragon and starts flying back to the capital, the rest of her command following suit. 

 

There’s a long silence as everyone processes things, before Seliph takes a deep breath.

 

“We press on to Luthecia. I imagine this won’t be the last we see of Lady Altena.”

 

Fee returns then, a grim expression on her face. 

 

“Lord Seliph. I come bearing news. King Travant has entered the battle.”

 

“Hold position, in that case,” Seliph says. “Tinni. Faval. The two of you will target Travant. Julia and Arthur, you two back them up. Clear out the surrounding dragons so they can get a clear shot. Ced, Nanna, Lana...you’re on healer duty. The rest of us will take a defensive approach.”

 

Tinni steadies herself, feels the squeeze of Julia’s hand, and closes her eyes. She can do this. She’s going to put an end to King Travant’s rule.

 

It’s bitterly ironic, she thinks. This is what Blume would have wanted, after all - Travant out of the way so he could feel free to take the South for the Empire as well.

 

And now here she is, about to fulfill that wish. 

 

The whole thing leaves a bad taste in her mouth - the Freeges have done enough damage to the Thracian peninsula - but it must be done, and if the task falls to her, then so be it.

 

She considers herself more Silessean than Freeji nowadays, anyway.

 

She opens her eyes, and the battle begins.

 

The first wave of dragons is upon them, all gnashing teeth and sharp talons, and all of Tinni’s thoughts melt away as she embraces the power of the wind.

 

With Arthur and Julia clearing a path, she and Faval advance on Travant, who merely scoffs at them. 

 

“Two mere children? Is that all the opposition your army can offer? Hmph. No matter. I am Travant, and I offer you this: a final gift from the depths of the inferno!”

 

He swings his lance with a ferocity Tinni’s never seen before, but she dodges just in time and looks to Faval, who gives the signal.

 

At that, he fires three arrows into Travant’s dragon, and the beast collapses just as Tinni finishes chanting her incantation.

 

The whirling winds of Forseti envelop Travant, and when they dissipate all that’s left of the King of Thracia is a lifeless husk.

 

A pang of sorrow fills Tinni’s heart - despite all his deeds, Travant was loved by the Thracian people as the only person who would fight for them...and now he’s dead, by her hand. 

 

Still, she must press on. They all must press on.

 

So she continues onto Luthecia with the rest of the Liberation Army, leaving the corpse of the fallen king behind.

 

As they pass through the mountains, out of Kapathogia’s reach, Seliph spots a lone dragon knight headed towards the group, and signals for a halt.

 

The rider lands, and Leif’s face lights up as he runs to meet his sister.

 

“Altena! You came back!”

 

Altena smiles. “I did.” She turns to Seliph. “Lord Seliph. I apologize deeply for my prior actions. If you’ll have me, I’d love to be a part of the Liberation Army.”

 

It’s Seliph’s turn to smile. “We’d love to have you, Princess Altena. If you have any advice on how to proceed, then...I’d love to hear it.”

 

Altena nods. “I noticed you’ve passed Kapathogia. General Hannibal is one of ou - Thracia’s finest. Is there any particular reason why you’re ignoring him in favour of pressing on to Luthecia?”

 

“General Hannibal is a kind man. I know this firsthand,” Leif pipes up. “I don’t want to face him unless we absolutely must.”

 

“An admirable motive. You’re awfully mature for a little squirt, you know that?” 

 

If Leif takes offense at the nickname, he doesn’t show it. Instead, he shrugs, giving his sister a sheepish smile. “It was only fair, y’know?”

 

“Princess Altena, is there anything you can tell us about Luthecia?” Seliph asks. 

 

Altena’s expression hardens. “Luthecia is run by General Disler, one of Fa - Travant’s closest confidants. It doesn’t appear that he has any troops deployed...I wonder what orders he was given…Regardless, he’s a threat in his own right, and we should dispatch him as soon as possible.”

 

Seliph nods. “Right. We seize Luthecia at once! Larcei, you know what to do.”

 

Larcei nods, unsheathes the broadsword dubbed the “Armor Cutter” by the merchant who’d sold it to her, and hurries down to where Castle Luthecia stands, the army marching behind her.

 

Disler’s eyes grow wide when he sees them approach. 

 

“The rebel army!? Damn…” he mutters under his breath. “We aren’t prepared yet…”

 

He then turns to Larcei with a look of disdain. “Even so...I think I can handle one little girl.”

 

“Are you sure about that?” Larcei asks. “Why don’t we fight, then?”

 

“Very well. If you wish for death so badly - who am I to deny you?” 

 

Disler charges, and Larcei does the same, her blade shimmering green with Astra’s power. Her blade cleaves into his armor time and time again, until, after a particularly powerful strike, he falls to his knees, and then the ground.

 

Larcei steps back, sheathing her sword. “One little girl, huh.”

 

The Liberation Army is setting up in Luthecia when Tinni hears a shout from the direction of the dungeon.

 

Following the sound, she comes across Ced, along with a little boy she’s never seen before. He can’t be any older than ten or twelve, and she has to wonder why in the world he’s in Luthecia’s dungeon.

 

Seliph comes running in soon after, with Leif and Altena hot on his heels. All three’s eyes widen when they see the boy, and Altena hurries to his side.

 

“Coirpre? What are you doing here? Shouldn’t you be with…” Realization dawns on her, and she clenches her fists. “Travant! Damn that man! He imprisoned you here as a bargaining chip against General Hannibal, didn’t he?”

 

Coirpre nods. “Is...is Papa alright? Who are these people?”

 

“This is the Liberation Army - or part of it, anyways. That’s Prince Seliph - you’ve probably heard of him, Ced, Tinni...and I hear you’ve already met Leif, though you probably know him as Lugh.”

 

Coirpre’s face takes on an expression of terror. “What are they doing here? Where’s Papa?”

 

“Your papa is fine,” Altena says reassuringly. “Leif didn’t want to fight him, so we came here instead.”

 

Coirpre turns to Seliph. “My papa doesn’t want to fight. He’s only doing it because I’m here. If you take me to him, I’m sure I can convince him to stop. Please, sir Seliph...please save him!”

 

Seliph nods. “As hesitant as I am to allow a child on the battlefield...we want to avoid as little bloodshed as possible, and you  _ are  _ General Hannibal’s son…It’s fine with me.”

 

“He can ride with me,” Altena says. “...You’re not afraid of heights, are you, kiddo?” 

 

Coirpre shakes his head, and Altena grins. “Great. Then get ready for the ride of a lifetime!”

 

The young boy smiles, but then his face twists in confusion. “Wait...Lady Altena, why are  _ you  _ with the Liberation Army?”

 

Altena looks away. “King Travant wasn’t my real father. He killed my parents when I was a little girl, but took me in and raised me because I could wield Gáe Bolg...I was nothing more than a tool to him.”

 

“Oh…” Coirpre says. “I’m sorry, Lady Altena.”

 

“It...it isn’t your fault, Coirpre. Besides, I’m not alone. I have Leif - he’s my brother - and the rest of the Liberation Army, too. Now - how about we go talk to your papa?”

  
  


The party to meet General Hannibal is small - consisting of Seliph, Leif, Coirpre, and Altena, with Tinni and Ced going along in case anyone needs healing.

 

As promised, Coirpre rides with Altena on her dragon, and they swoop down in front of Kapathogia first. Hannibal’s eyes light up as he sees his son, and he hurries over to greet him, giving a respectful nod to Altena as he does so. His expression turns colder, however, when he sees the rest of their group, looking to Altena for clarity.

“Milady...why has the Liberation Army come here, and you with them - bringing Coirpre, no less? What is the meaning of this?”

 

Altena’s voice is as hard as a rock. “I’m sure you’re aware that Travant was holding Coirpre hostage at Luthecia in order to manipulate you. General Hannibal...I’ve joined the Liberation Army, and...I think you should too. King Travant is dead, he can’t hold threats over your head anymore…”

 

Hannibal shakes his head. “I can’t betray my country like that, Lady Altena...and I didn’t think you could, either.”

 

“Hannibal, this country will be taken by the Empire before too long. Please...I can’t promise that Thracia will emerge from this war unscathed, but I can promise that the royal family of Leonster will treat the people better than the Empire will. I...I swear on the Gáe Bolg.”  
  
“Papa, please,” Coirpre cries. “The Liberation Army aren’t bad...they want to help us!”

 

Hannibal sighs. “All right then. Lady Altena, you have your wish.”

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is INCREDIBLY self indulgent oh my god...Tinni is my favourite FE4 character and I wanted to give her a holy weapon, Tinni/Julia is a rarepair of mine...et cetera, et cetera. 
> 
> This is my first FE4 fic! Hopefully I'll write more in the future!
> 
> My Tumblr is @gayfe4


End file.
